


Frustrated

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Series: Dissertation [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2019-09-06 22:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16841251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: You are angry with Jensen.





	Frustrated

You were sitting in your favorite armchair in the quaint coffee shop around the corner from your apartment, silently fuming as you tried to get your dissertation started. You didn’t even remember why you were mad at Jensen at this point, but you were convinced that he had been distracting you from getting your thoughts from your brain and research onto the page, and you’d had enough.

You felt bad that you stormed out in the middle of the argument, but you had to get this dissertation going. Jensen knew how important this doctorate was to you, he’d get over it. _I hope he’ll get over it_ , you thought, before shaking your head. You were here to get _away_ from Jensen, not think about the possibility of losing him.

You looked from your interview notes and textbook to your computer screen to your professor’s suggestion of an outline, stressed beyond belief. Your hand reached for your mug blindly, picking it up and bringing it to your lips before you realized that you had already drained the cup.

Groaning loud enough to attract eyes from customers sitting around you, you put the mug down forcefully and leaned back, covering your face with your hands. _I wish Jen was here to calm me down,_ you thought. _I wish I hadn’t walked out, I hope he doesn’t hate me_.

You rubbed your eyes with the pads of your fingertips, hoping to reinvigorate your optic nerves before getting yourself another cup of coffee. When you removed your hands from your face, you saw Jensen sitting across the table from you. It startled you, but he merely gave you a soft smile and held out a steaming mug.

“Peace offering?” he said quietly, and you accepted the mug. “You’ve turned me down before, but I’m asking for an extra shot.”

You sputtered on your sip of coffee at his stupid make-up line, earning another smile from Jensen. You rolled your eyes, but nodded.

“I’m stressed, Jen. I’m sorry I’ve been taking it out on you,” you responded, motioning to your table full of papers, research, and computer. “I can’t figure out where to start, and I’m freaking out.”

Jensen leaned forward and took both of your hands in his. “Y/N,” he began, “you are one of the smartest people I know. You can do this.” You looked down as you blushed, loving how he could make you feel happier with just a few words of encouragement. “I know you’re stressed, and I know that you don’t mean it when we fight, you’re just transferring your frustration.”

You nodded, your eyes welling up a bit from his sweet demeanor. You really didn’t deserve someone so wonderful.

“How about I help you get your thoughts together?” Jensen asked, turning your laptop to face him. He looked at the screen and noted that the word document was completely empty – meaning you hadn’t even begun to write anything. “You look at your research, books, whatever you’ve got there, talk to me like a normal conversation, and I’ll type. You’ll go from there.”

You looked up at him, hoping that your eyes conveyed how much you appreciated him. “Thank you, Jen,” you whispered, before taking a long sip of coffee and clearing your throat. “Okay, so let’s start with the interviews…”


End file.
